Unknown LegendsPrequel
by nonombre
Summary: In this prequel you'll get to see a little of what Myra's like, Why is she willing to put humans against pokemon?, What exactly is causing her ot do this?, and plus there's something in here to explain somethings that have already happened and will happen


Hey peeps!!! lol well I decided to make a prequel to my story "Unknown Legends" One reason was cause I needed a little brake from chapter 8 of that story lol another reason is cause well I'm totally bored, and last but not least it's so you guys can get a grip of Myra's personality and what has happened in the past and what she'll have planned in the future... uh n e ways enough blabbing from me and on with, augh the disclaimer that is before the story... ^.^'  
  
Disclaimer: Augh, I can't believe that I have to keep writing these things when everyone in there right mind know that I don't own the characters of pokemon or their great personalities, all I own is the idea for this prequel,for my story "Unknown Legends"...  
  
  
Prequel-Unknown legends  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Happiness.  
  
The world is full of people and pokemon who like feeling what to me is a desease or better yet a waist of time and energy...  
  
I've never been happy at least, not from what I can remember...  
  
For some strange reason I don't remember anything from before I was 3 years old, and since then I've been lonely, not knowing happiness, and now not wanting to.  
  
Happiness.  
  
What I call a weakness...  
  
So now. I'm going to reverse that and the best way would be to put against the things that care most about one another in the world...  
  
Humans and Pokemon.  
  
I'm smiling now, but not a happy smile just a smile of accomplishment, because I've taken care of 2 people who will prevent me from doing so, I can remember it clearly...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was one of those days that I enjoy, dark, cloudy, and perfect...  
  
*It will rain pretty soon which will make things even better...*  
  
I finally spotted what I was waiting for, a man in probably his early 30's was walking through the forest I and now he was in, he was tall about 6 feet and 5 inches, he wore a green hat on his head that, from what I could tell was covered with jet black hair, although you could barely see it because it was to short and hiding under his hat.He had jeans on and a white T-shirt under the black jacket that he was wearing to keep warm, from what I could see he had a belt with six pokeballs strapped to it.   
  
I knew very well where he was heading, some little town named Pallet...  
  
I decided to make my appearance just as it started raining, he was now walking on a bridge that let you cross to get to Pallet...  
  
*To bad your only half way there...*  
  
"Huh?" He spotted me and I just stood there not saying anything and waiting for him to come closer... which he did...  
  
We were about a foot apart and then he asked me,"What are you doing here all alone, huh??,where's your mommy and daddy??"He said while he knelt down on one knee to be face to face with me, since when this happened I was only 4.  
  
All I did was smile and then I asked him,"Are you Satoshi Ketchum???"   
  
"Uh, ya I am, who are you??"  
  
I smiled again, but this time evilly, and he saw this and started to have doubts about meeting me, by now we were both drenched with water the rain coming down even faster now.  
  
I put my hand up to face him and then I summoned some of my dark energy and my hand started to glow black.  
  
He saw this and his eyes widened, I made my dark energy surround him, and lifted him up into the air about a foot above the bridge we were on. He started to struggle and then let out a red glow to try and fight of my dark energy, but I was to strong for him even if he was older than me, and he knew this and suddenly gave up. Satisfied I threw him over the ropes of the bridge, sending him towards the now raging river below, but before I did so I heard him whisper to words...  
  
"Delia... Ash..."  
  
I stood there looking at the spot where he splashed into the water still evilly smiling,,,  
  
"One down... one to go..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
This time I was near a cliff somewhere in a city called Cerulean, I was behind some trees and looking out at the small clearing by the edge of the cliff that was filled with flowers, but there was something else, a little red headed girl in a sky blue dress, she was picking flowers and smiling, being happy, right beside her was a young women in her early 30's, she had red hair just like the little girls only a shade darker, and she had blue eyes unlike the little girls who's eyes were a mixture of blue and green. They were both picking flowers, smiling, having fun,being... happy.  
  
I couldn't stand the site of it anymore especially the little girl's happiness... I got my pokeball and let out my main pokemon, Beedrill, he was different from your usual Breedrill, he was black instead of yellow with the stripes being yellow instead, you could say the colors just happened to have switched but it turned like that because of me...  
  
"Beedrill, go and get that little girl, make her unhappy!!"  
  
It obeyed and went flying towards her, I saw her turn around and when she saw it charging towards her I could see the terror replace the happiness in her eyes...  
  
But before Beedrill could have it's fun the young women interfered and she ended up getting the tackle attack instead of the little girl.  
  
I felt a smirk appear on my face.  
  
*Wrong move Rose...*  
  
She ended up flying over the edge of the cliff, then the little girl ran over there and looked down and from the tears that appeared and were now cascading down her cheeks I could tell that Rose had done what I came here to do for me.  
  
The little girl then turned back to face my Beedrill when she heard it buzz again, it was gonna attack again but this time Rose's Staryu interfered, they both started battling until it looked like Staryu had had enough and was about to faint...  
  
But then I looked over to the little girl and saw her put her hand up facing my Beedrill like I did with Satoshi, blue energy shot out of her and towards my Beedrill and it sent him flying towards a nearby tree.  
  
I heard someone else coming so I recalled Beedrill and then left by teleporting but not before I turned back to that little girl and thought...  
  
*I'll get you for this someday, I promise, but first you'll suffer from the person you cherish the most death...*  
  
~End Falshback~  
  
I smirked remembering that and then said out loud although I was the only one who could hear it...  
  
"Yes, and when I make a promise I always keep my word..."  
  
End Prequel  
  
Ah the satisfaction of finishing something that you started on the same day lol, well honestly I had no idea I'd finish it the same day... lol n e wayz, thanks again to all who have reviewed I'll try and get Chapt. 8 out soon lol and thanx to Rosy for all your help and support!!!  
  
  
Love always,  
Mony 


End file.
